


Lending you a wing

by spasticbirdie



Category: Dofus (Video Game), Wakfu
Genre: (it's minor but it's there), F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticbirdie/pseuds/spasticbirdie
Summary: Another request, based off a scene in the Ogrest Tome comic. Echo takes some drastic measures to get Harebourg on her side.





	Lending you a wing

“Ha ha, yes, indeed, we could…”

Harebourg’s voice died in his throat. With a light flutter that belied its size and speed, Lady Echo’s wing shot out from her left shoulder, a white mass of feathers in the shape of a clawlike hand. The statuesque lady that he knelt before hardly moved as her wing seized Harbourg by the scruff of his neck, lifting him from the cold floor with surprising gentleness.

His head was spinning. Echo had shown up unexpectedly, as she usually did, and Harebourg hardly had time to think before dropping to his knees, head all awhirl as he tried to think of what could have brought her here.

Almost too nervous to look, Harebourg kept mumbling randomly as he lifted his gaze to Echo. She truly was like a statue; her every move was slow and calculated, her dress fell about her body and curled to the floor like a shadow, and her face framed by her black cascade of hair and angular tattoos never lost her sharp, knowing look.

Harebourg cleared his throat, trying to keep his own composure in the face of Echo’s unflappable presence. She didn’t even need to say anything to turn the pressure on; her sharp near-emotionless stare was enough. “I… yes, of course….I suppose it would be a pity, indeed, to lose m-”

“Ah, so you understand! Wonderful.” Echo’s sharp and frigid expression melted to a soft smile. “I trust we can leave preparations to you, then.”

Despite the fact that he was hanging by the scruff of his coat, Harebourg did his best to struggled. “And… If I were to refu-Hrkkk!”

He never would have thought something so soft could squeeze so tight. Echo’s claw of downy feathers easily and instantly shifted, locking around Harebourg’s chest like a vice. Air was squeezed from his lungs, and as her wing began slowly crushing his chest, he could feel the light tickle of a few loose feathers slip under his ragged robes.

Her soft smile never changed. “I would not think you to be that foolish, my dear Lord Harebourg.” She squeezed tighter. Harebourg could almost swear he felt a rib groan, and he barely stifled a cry of pain.

Echo laughed, and her grip suddenly relaxed a bit; still constricting, like a straightjacket clamped around his whole body, but he was now able to get a few sips of air into his lungs.

“Look at you, little lord,” Echo said conversationally, like the two of them were having a friendly chat over tea. “With your wheezing, you’d think I was using my other wing.”

Without moving a muscle, Echo’s right wing shot from her shoulder, dark and leathery, the mere sight of it making Harebourg instantly stop struggling. It cast a shadow over Harebourg, the cold air of Frigost turning even colder in its shade.

Pulling him closer and shifting her grip around Harebourg, Echo looked into his eyes, glowing from under his wide-brimmed hat and above his thick scarves. “I could put you in my other hand, if you prefer…?” A talon descended towards Harebourg’s face, brushing the wide brim of his hat up just enough for his eyes to glow out from the shadows of his cloak.

“Mmm… no, perhaps not,” Echo mused. “I’d rather not have to clean up after myself.” In an instant, her right wing receded into her shoulder. Harebourg let out a shivering, shallow breath he didn’t even remember taking.

“Now, I hope I’ve made myself clear.” Echo’s feathers began shifting around Harebourg again, turning from a claw that held him to a tight wrap around his whole body, leaving only his shoulders barely exposed.

Harebourg tried not to move as Echo’s feathers shifted and slid over his body like a living blanket, holding him tight even as they flowed over and under his clothes. If he made one wrong move, Echo could crush him like-

Involuntarily, Harebourg stiffened, a shiver of tension shooting through him. Echo’s feathers were brushing against his bare skin, right around his waist. The cold and dry air of Frigost had long since hardened his skin a bit, but he could still feel the soft rub of Echo’s wings there, running in a circle around his hips, right above…

He tried to keep himself from moving even as his breath quickened at her touch. Under his ragtag robes and cape, he wore little; a pair of loose breeches and little else. A few errant feathers caught in the waist of his underwear, and he felt them tug as they attempted to join the rest of the feathers in swirling about his torso.

Harebourg kept trying to relax, and kept failing. There was no way Echo couldn’t feel the involuntary twitches and jumps running through his body as he tried to keep from squirming and shivering. His body kept betraying him even as he tried to stifle his movement, reflexive shudders and twitches shaking right through his core.

“W-Well…” Harebourg began, keeping his voice as calm as he could manage, “If you need me to begin preparations, I shall-”

“Don’t think you can distract me, my dear little lord.”

Echo’s voice was calm, almost bored, but her feathers were not. They tightened around Harebourg’s torso again, moving faster in a whirling storm and cutting him off with a sharp gasp.

“Struggling does you no good, you know.” Echo’s feathers began wrapping tighter, conforming to his body, their softness tickling Harebourg’s bare skin. “I can feel you trying to get out. Every motion you make, every twitch of your muscles, every-”

This time, it was Echo who stopped short. Her feathers loosened their hold. Beneath his hat and cloak, Harebourg could feel the heat rising in his face, as well as… other places. Echo’s feathers had slid underneath his breeches, and the light tickle of their touch was enough to…

He was glad of the shadows his clothing provided, because Harebourg was going as red as his eye was blue. The light touch of Echo’s feathers beneath his underwear had been enough to get him hard, the loose fabric pulled up and taut around his erection. A few feathers floated about his crotch, barely touching his hard dick.

Harebourg desperately averted his eyes. He tried to mumble an excuse, an apology, anything, but he couldn’t even manage a nervous babble of nonsense; his words died in his throat, his body going limp.

“That’s…” he managed, then fell silent, terrified of what might happen next, waiting for Echo’s vicegrip to crush him again.

Instead, the next thing he felt was the cool air on his lower half, as the buttons of his breeches were opened and his underwear slipped off.

“Wh...Wait, Ech-” He started babbling.

“Oh, shut up,” Echo replied dismissively. Her words were icy again, cool and aloof as usual. “If you would only stop resisting, I could let you go, be on my way, and put all this out of my mind for the moment.” Her feathers began forming around his hips. “But, If you won’t behave…”

“My l- Ahh!”

Hareboug suddenly lost the ability to talk, and almost became unable to think as well. Echo’s feathers were touching his bare dick, so light it almost tickled. He felt the tip of a single feather drift across the tip of his dick, circling the crown with the barest, lightest touch.

One by one, the feathers of her wings closed in on Harebourg’s dick. First it was only the tips of each feather, the pointed tips brushing up and down his length, tickling his balls, brushing every drop of precum from the tip the instant they leaked out. Then the feathers began wrapping around his shaft, soft blades of down cocooning his dick.

Finally, they tightened and began to stroke, up and down, slowly and rhythmically jerking him off. Harebourg let out a breathless gasp as he felt Echo’s impossibly soft, gentle feathers grip his dick. It didn’t feel like a hand stroking him; it was too velvety soft, too warm, and covered his entire shaft at once.

As he slowly regained his breath, Harebourg shifted slightly in Echo’s grasp, his legs spreading involuntarily and his chest rising and falling with her evenly paced strokes. He swallowed, and felt twitch run through his dick that turned into a shiver throughout his whole body. He felt warm, his head was beginning to feel fuzzy, and Harebourg started moving his hips in time with Echo’s strokes.

“I thought I told you…” Echo’s voice cut through the warm, near-delirious haze in his head. “...To stay still.”

Once again, the air was pressed from his body and Harebourg was once again immobilized. He could still breath, but any twitch or shiver in his body was held back by Echo’s cocoon of feathers. All the while, she continued to rub his dick, the whirlwind of feathers around his hips speeding up.

Harebourg could hardly bear it any more. He had long since stopped struggling, but his body still betrayed him with its shivering and twitching at Echo’s touch. Even when his body did shake at the brush of her feathers, she still held him back, keeping his squirming body locked in place. The sensation of her feathers was becoming unbearable, and he desperately needed to move, wanted to thrust back at her firm strokes.

Another weak gasp escaped Harebourg’s mouth, and his dick stiffened one more time in Echo’s grasp.

A look flashed across Echo’s face, and she scoffed. “Are you done yet, little lord?” Her feathers quickened even more, grimly determined to bring him to climax. 

“Ahh…” Harebourg finally found his voice, right as he felt warmth flooding his crotch and the hardness of his dick hit a near-painful peak. “I’m… L-L-Lady Echo…”

Echo sighed with resignation, even though a spot of color had crept into her face and her legs had pulled closer together. “Very well, then.”

“I...I’m…aaaaahhh…”

Finally, Harebourg came, his dick jumping in Echo’s feathers and shooting a heavy, white load into her white embrace. Her feathers instantly wiped his cum away, and kept stroking until he finally stopped cumming, dick slowly going soft. Echo felt the warmth and weight of his load splatter into her wing and unconsciously bit her lip, drawing her legs tight together.

Ever so slowly, Echo released Harebourg from her grasp. Her feathers fluttered around his hips a moment longer, graciously graciously wiping traces of sweat and cum from his dick, before letting him go all at once. As Echo’s wing returned to her, Harebourg dropped to the ground, landing on all fours and still shaking.

Before he could even get to his feet, Echo turned and began striding off. “I leave matters in your capable hands, little lord.”

“Y-Yes…” Harebourg mumbled, still staggering to his feet, left with a burning heat in his face and a confused and relieved and good feeling through his body.

Echo stepped to the edge of the tower, and turned back slightly. “And if you do a good job, there may be...a reward.”

Harebourg blushed and swallowed.

With that, Echo stepped off the tower’s edge, her wings shooting out to their full length and throwing her into the sky with a single powerful flap.

Harebourg watched her disappear into the clouds, still in a daze. He stood there until a cold gust of wind shook his robes.

He realized, not without embarrassment, that his breeches were sitting in a pile around his ankles.


End file.
